Missing You
by Twilightluvr06
Summary: An alternate ending to Shadow Kiss. Rose is taken instead of Dimitri and everyone thinks she is dead. 6 months have passed but has she been alive all along? Sort of songfic - one shot rated T for minor language and sexual references RxD


Hi guys, I know it has been a while since I last posted in one of my stories but I haven't felt motivated to do anymore writing. I was listening to a song (that may or may not be mentioned in this story :P) and I got this idea. Please tell me your thoughts on it and tell me if it is ok or not. I hope you like this one shot! Reviews please! :D xx

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

It had been six months. Six long, painful months since the attack on the academy. Six months since the day that the love of my life was taken away from me. _Roza_. My beautiful, sweet and caring Roza. There isn't a day that goes by where I do not think of her. Hell, she is always on my mind. She is all I can think about.

Looking back to _that_ day, it still makes me flinch because of the way the strigoi grabbed her tightly and suddenly. I swear I saw red the second he reached for her. Roza was weak as it was because she had been putting up one hell of a fight. But it was hopeless. We were dangerously outnumbered. Yeah there were close to fifty guardians fighting alongside us, but were fighting against over a hundred and fifty strigoi. Being so many of them together, it was unusual to see them getting along so well and fighting against us, not each other. We were all worn out, but we weren't giving up. As Roza was grabbed by the blonde one, my heart was thumping in my ears and I could barely hear myself think.

In a way, I was glad that I couldn't hear properly. That way I didn't have to hear Roza's agonising screams as the strigoi bit into her neck, draining her life force from her fragile body. But that didn't stop me from seeing it happen. It was like watching a car accident. You needed to look away, but you couldn't. I wasn't watching her body or the way the strigoi started breaking small bones in her body, not enough to cause serious harm, but enough to cause her even more pain and less of a fighter. I was watching her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that were streaming with tears as her body was drained and broken. I expected my eyes looked the same, except instead of pain from broken bones, I had pain from seeing the one thing that kept me alive, dying right in front of me with nothing I could do to stop it. I had five strigoi holding me down, and all the other guardians were busy trying to destroy the other strigoi. I was alone. And I couldn't do anything about it.

I lay there on the floor, still struggling against the strigoi, as the blonde strigoi straightened up, picking up a limp Roza, my Roza, and fleeing from the caves. I screamed and shouted after her, but it was no use. She was gone.

After most of the strigoi were destroyed, other guardians came over to help me fight my strigoi. As soon as I was free from my restraints, I bolted in the direction that the blonde strigoi took my Roza, but was stopped my someone. It was then I realised that the remaining strigoi had retreated in the same direction that Roza had been taken. I looked down at the person who stopped me, my nostrils flaring over someone making me stop, only to be saddened even more as I looked into the sad brown eyes of Janine Hathaway.

Never had I once seen Janine even remotely close to crying, but this time she was sobbing over the loss of her only daughter. Seeing Janine like this, brought the world crashing down on my shoulders as I thought about everything that had just happened.

I had had the most wonderful night with Roza. Making love to her in the cabin for the first time was something I would never forget and something that I would treasure with everything within me. But like everything in life, good things must come to an end. The attack on the academy was sudden and we weren't prepared. The kiss that we shared before she ran off to tell the guardians about the attack was the last bit of contact that I ever had with her.

Coming back into focus, I noticed that Janine and I were both sitting on the dirty floor of the cave now, and clutching each other tightly as tears poured down our faces and sobs racked through our bodies. I had a feeling that we would have a strong bond from now on.

As the guardians came to get us, I looked at Janine through watery eyes. "Janine I am so sorry for what has happened. It is all my fault. If I wasn't so unguarded, this might not have happened." I rambled on, nervous about declaring my feelings to my love's mother. "I love Rose so much. I have since the day we brought her and Vasilisa back to the academy. We tried to fight our feeling for each other but they were too strong and we couldn't overcome it. I'm so sorry Janine, I wish you didn't have to find out this way. Rose was going to be Vasilisa's guardian, and I had arranged to be swapped so I could be Christian's guardian in the future. I was going to tell her tonight but I never got the chance. Our love got in the way of the surprise and before we knew what we were doing, we were in others arms where we felt we belonged. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but you deserve to know the truth. And I know you probably want to kick the snot out of me, and I understand that, but can we please wait until everything is sorted out here and I tell Vasilisa the news of what has happened." I let in a deep breath and closed my eyes, expecting to be punched, or at least slapped, but it never happened. I opened my eyes again and saw Janine looking at me with such awe that I did a double take.

Before I knew what was happening, Janine pounced on me, squeezing me to her chest, which was funny considering how small she was and how big I was. She started crying again while saying, "I knew there was something going on with you too, but I didn't know it was this. As much as I hate the age difference and the fact that you are her teacher, I am glad that it was you who stole her heart. I know how much of a kind, caring man you are Dimitri, and I know that you would have taken a bullet for Rose any day. If it is okay with you, would it be okay if I came with you to tell Vasilisa about Rose?" She looked at me then and I simply nodded, too dumbstruck to form an appropriate reply. She nodded her head a few times and said thank you before standing up and pulling me up with her. We walked out of the cave arms linked with everyone. Well almost everyone. There was one person missing, and I knew she was never going to come back.

I expected nothing less of Vasilisa's reaction when I told her what happened. She stared for a minute as if not quite believing me, then the waterworks started. As well as kicking, screaming and sobbing. Christian had to restrain her before she did anything that would harm her or anyone else for that matter. Christian even seemed to have been affected by my news. His eyes flashed with hurt for a second, before turning to anger as tears welled up in his eyes. I left them to be alone for a little while, and Janine and I left the room. Janine told me she had things to take care of so I walked alone to my room.

I walked in and sat on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands. I couldn't be in here alone with my thoughts so I got up, packed an overnight back and walked towards the female dhampir building. I knew doing this would only bring me more heartache, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get any rest unless I was somewhere that made me think that she was with me. I unlocked her door using the spare key she gave me in case of emergencies, and walked in. I sucked in a breath as I looked around her room. It wasn't messy, but there were a few items of clothing hung on the back of her desk chair and laying at the foot of her bed, as well as a few text books sitting on her desk. It looked like it always did. I almost half expected Roza to come walking out of the bathroom after having a shower, only she didn't. It would never happen again. I quickly changed my clothes before climbing into Roza's bed. I snuggled down into her pillows, inhaling her wonderful scent. As my eyes fluttered closed and sleep claimed me, I had one last thought. _I love you, Roza. I always will._

This happened every night for the next six months. That brings us to today's time. Like I did everyday, I woke up in Roza's bed alone, had a shower, went down to the gym, released some anger and frustration through exercise, got changed into my work attire, had breakfast in the staff room, went to my assigned lessons, watched from the back of the room as teachers rambled on, slipped some lunch in sometime between lessons, went back to the gym again in the afternoon, had some dinner, and had another shower before climbing back into Roza's bed only to think the same thought I had for the past six months. This was my daily routine and it never changed once.

The next morning when I woke up, I didn't go to the gym. I didn't go to my lessons, I didn't go to eat lunch. I sat in the music room all day, playing a guitar and singing to myself. I had heard a song not long ago that reminded me of my situation with Roza. Everyone at the school knew of how much Roza and I loved each other, and they were okay with it. A bit shocked at first, but then sympathy crossed a majority of the student's faces over my loss. As I was sitting there, I knew that I had to express my love of Roza in front of everyone before I started feeling better. I spoke to headmistress Kirova and she allowed me to sing at church on Sunday morning. It was Friday so I had Saturday to go over the song I was going to sing.

Sunday came around quickly and before I knew it, I was sitting at the front of church with my guitar in hand and microphone poised in front of me.

**(AN: _Italics _is another point of view, bold is song lyrics, normal is Dimitri POV)**

_I looked through the back window of the chapel on Sunday morning and saw him sitting in front of everyone with a guitar and microphone with him. I never knew he could sing but I was curious as to how he would sound. I inched closer to the door and peered my head around the edge of the door that was slightly ajar. I stared at him in awe as he started to sing._

**The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
>Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly<br>But I'll miss your arms around me  
>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<br>Cause I wish you were here  
><strong>

I looked up at the crowd and knew that they could see who I was singing about. I looked to Vasilisa who was sitting in the front pew to my left, before drifting my eyes to Christian next to her, then to Janine on her other side. All three of them had tears in their eyes.

**I'll watch the night turn light blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
>The silence isn't so bad<br>Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
>Cause the spaces between my fingers<br>Are right where yours fit perfectly  
><strong>

_I could hear him perfectly and never knew how even more wonderful he sounded when he sang. I had tears pouring down my face and was happy that I was concealed in a hooded jacket so no one could see my tear stained face. I stepped into the chapel even more, and was so silent no one turned to look at me. I stood at the back of the room just watching him singing._

**I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
>But drenched in vanilla twilight<br>I'll sit on the front porch all night  
>Waist deep in thought because when<br>I think of you I don't feel so alone**

I don't feel so alone  
>I don't feel so alone<p>

As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

Just like every night, I will think of you, Roza. I had my head down as I didn't want everyone to see how I was crying.

**I'll think of you tonight  
><strong>

_Just like every night, I will think of you, Dimitri. I started walking towards the front of the chapel, towards Dimitri and saw that he wasn't looking up. I looked to my right and saw Lissa, Christian and my Mum sitting together, tears in their eyes. When they saw me they all gasped in shock and looked at Dimitri to see if he had noticed me. He hadn't yet so they kept watching so they could see his reaction._

**When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
>And I'll forget the world that I knew<br>But I swear I won't forget you  
>Oh if my voice could reach back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear:  
>"Oh darling I wish you were here"<strong>

_As he sang this last line, his head came up and our eyes met. I saw his shocked expression in his sad eyes and I hadn't realised how much I had missed him up until this moment in time._

I must have been dreaming because my Roza was standing right in front of me with tears streaming down her face. I know mine mirrored hers exactly as I could feel them dripping from my chin. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running to her at the same time she was running to me. We met half way and before we knew it, our lips were crashed together and there was no one else in the world except for us.

_I kissed him with everything in me and clung to him for dear life. Right at this point, he was the only thing keeping me upright. We both held onto each other as though we were afraid we would lose each other again. We weren't going to take that chance. I had my arms around his neck as his wrapped tightly around my back and waist, pulling me closer to him._

I couldn't believe she was here, alive, safe and well. I pulled back a little bit just so I could look at her. She was just as beautiful as she was six months ago. A little skinnier but that was probably from lack of nutrition. I didn't care what she looked like though, As long as she was here in my arms then I was happy with that.

_He looked exactly as how he had been before I was taken six horrible months ago. I looked into his deep brown eyes and saw that some of the grief I had seen before in that brief flash of surprise was gone and instead was replaced with happiness and relief. I pulled back even more, and looked over towards my friends and mum. They understood that I wanted to spend some time with Dimitri, so they nodded. They knew I would come to talk to them later anyway._

She turned back to me after looking at her friends and Janine, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the exit of the chapel. I noticed she walked with a slight limp so I picked her up bridle style to make it easier and quicker for the both of us. She put her arms around my neck and played with the hair at the nape as I walked us to her room. When we got inside her door, our lips crashed down on each other's again but I pulled back before things got out of hand too fast. She moaned with disapproval but before she could do anything, I went over to her desk and pulled something out I had put in there six months ago. The day after she was taken. I had planned on doing this while telling her about my job position guarding Christian but I never got the chance.

I looked back at her with nervousness before getting down on one knee and pulling her so she stood right in front of me. I looked up at her with a smile on my face before opening the box that would change everything for us and our whole society.

_I gasped in shock as he pulled out a little ring box and got down on one knee. Pulling me towards him so I stood in front of him, he smiled at me and opened the box that contained the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a white gold band and had three simple princess cut diamonds in a row. The one in the middle was the biggest and the two flanking it were slightly smaller. The ring was so me. Simple yet elegant and beautiful at the same time. It was then that Dimitri started talking._

"_I know you are still young and may not be ready to take this big a step, but I have spent the last six months wondering where we would be if I had asked you this question the night at the cabin. Rosemarie Hathaway, my Roza, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" I burst into tears for the god knows how many times that day and nodded profusely before crying out yes and jumping into his arms and kissing him again._

The happiness that spread through me is something I could not describe. It's incredible how someone so perfect as my Roza said yes to becoming my wife. I was officially the happiest man in the world. We made love again after she accepted my proposal and it was one of those moments when you wish you could freeze time so it would never end. The way we fit perfectly together was indescribable and the feel of her naked body against mine sent my skin on fire in a good way. As we lay there in each others arms, she told me of her time away and how she managed to get out. She had been there for four months and worked as a blood donor to the blonde strigoi that took her. He never had sex with her because apparently she was not worthy of having someone as fabulous as him as a partner. She didn't argue though. She was happy about his made up mind.

She finally managed to escape when she knocked one of the maids out cold and dressed in her uniform. She posed as a maid for a few hours before all the maids and servants were free to go home for the evening. The strigoi paid no notice to her when she left, they thought she was just some other useless human.

She soon found out she had been taken to England and it took her a month and a half to save up enough money by working part time at a diner to get a ticket to bring her home. Once she got back to America, she hitch-hiked most of the way, and with the little money she had remaining she caught a bus that dropped her off down the road from the academy.

After telling her story, she was crying again and instinctively I pulled her to my chest and started kissing away her tears. I kissed her lips after her tears were off her face and once again we made love. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I do know that I will get revenge on that blonde bastard that took my Roza away from me, and I definitely know that Roza and I will be happy together for as long as we both walked this Earth.

"_I love you, Dimitri"_

"I love you too, Roza."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it, please let me know if you did or didn't in a review. Cheers :D xx<p> 


End file.
